Alone in the World
by 100buttons
Summary: Netami...a girl lost in a world of chaos and confusion...Tokui...the one that left her...together...mirror images...my story is mostly about hikaruOC KaoruOC read to see dramaromance unfold throughout this story known as Alone in the World...
1. Where is Sister

**Where is Sister...**

The raven-haired, fourteen year old girl sat in her room looking into a hand held mirror. If someone were to inspect her eyes deeply they would see the sorrow that plagued her very soul. As she sat there in silence she had thought of her once real mirror image of herself and how much she missed her. Netami thought back to the day her sister became separated from her.

_"Mommy, is sissy going to be back with daddy today?" the eleven year old asked innocently. As her mother sat there staring into the distance Netami repeated herself and tugged at the silk dress that her mother was wearing. Her mothers gaze drifted to her second twin daughter with a faint, yet sad smile on her sullen face. Then she got on her knees making her eye level with her young one and responded quietly._

_"Sweetie, mommy just got a...horrible...phone call..." her mother stated to her daughter sadly. "Honey, your sister and father...they're going to be gone for a while, okay? But, you know what else?" she asked her daughter expectantly._

_"What is it mommy? tell me." the young girl asked desperately. Her mother looked out the window and at the sky for a few seconds and then replied._

_ "Your sister is going to be living with your father somewhere far away...remember the big place on the other side of the maps your daddy always used to look at?" she asked her young one._

_"America?!" she asked with hope that it was not true. Her elder mother nodded slowly._

_"Yes. America..." then she looked at the ground whispering to herself. "We might not ever see her again." she was hoping that Netami didn't hear her. But, when she looked back up at her daughter she saw tears form at the brims of her eyes. "Oh, don't cry. you'll see them someday."_

_"No! I won't...you even said so yourself! I'm not stupid!" Then Netami ran out of the living room and up to her own dark room. She realized her loving twin sister, the only person who understood her, was gone. No one to comfort her like her sister did. She was all alone in a world of chaos and confusion. To be alone like her, was to be dead._

_That night throughout the household you could hear the wailing of a desperate girl crying out for her sister, only to be answered by silence and the sympathetic feelings from the workers who lived there._

These painful memories caused Netami to throw the priceless mirror against the wall of her room to become shattered and broken. As she got up and walked over to the broken glass a depressed smile appeared on her pale face. then a single, faint tear slid down her cold cheek as she said, "funny, how everything in the past can effect the future." she fell to her knees and picked up a piece of glass and looked into it.

"You remind me of myself. Broken and useless...Why mom? Why did you leave me, too?" Netami asked the nothingness in front of her.

Her mother had never really talked to Netami after that dreadful confession, and just a month or so ago she left on a "business" trip and went missing. Now all Netami had was her families fortune and her cruel aunt.

Finally, she had finished wiping away the excess tears and started to get ready for her new school that started today. As she took her school uniform she looked at it with great distaste. It was a poofy, mustard colored, long sleeved dress. She simply threw it aside to find what looked like the boys uniform with a note attached to it. She skimmed through the note only to find the butlers name on the bottom, the one person who knew her slightly.

She had a mock smile on her face for a few seconds, but then started to inspect the uniform that she would be wearing for the first time. An idea cam to mind.

The perfect idea.


	2. Lockets and Losses

**Lockets and Losses**

Netami had walked out the door without breakfast, briefcase swung over her shoulder and a newly made school uniform. But, before she got past the entrance her butler friend, Kazuma, ran up to her carrying Netami's portable keyboard in his grip.

Netami could see him pant and breath in frantically for air. "Netami," he gasped. "You forgot wheeze your keyboard." he finished handing the heavy object to the forgetful girl in front of him. An expression of embarrassment appeared on her face when she swung the piano over her shoulder like a side pack.

Her outfit included an under-shirt and a blue blazer with the sleeves ripped of, a single heart shaped locket with a picture of her missing sister, a loose tie, those weird sweet band things with different band symbols on them, and a spiky belt. She also decided to cut her hair a little bit shorter to have that boy look by leaving it layered and stay above her shoulder's she also dyed the types of her black hair white. She wore a looped lip piercing on one side and two studs on the other side of her bottom lip. She added two eyebrow peircings, and a variety of ringed piercing's all along both of her ears giving her the bad-ass look.

Without saying a word to anyone afterwards, she left for the short walk to her knew school, also known as, Ouran High School, after all it wasn't a very long walk.

As she strode to school there were many limos that passed her, and she then realized it was a RICH private school for RICH, most likely snobby, preppy, chatty girls in their repulsive dresses.

When she finally arrived she saw that there were many sakura trees. It reminded her of her sister because she always loved those trees. This caused grief to fill her mind once again and have her head hang as she walked into the halls of the massive school.

She didn't notice the stares she was getting from the girls of the school as they pointed and gossiped about how 'hot' she looked, apparently they were to dense to see she was a girl.

When the bell rang indicating her first class she pulled out her schedule to see where to go and easily found her way. When she stepped in everyone was already seated and ready for the class. once fully in the class the teacher recognized her as the knew student of the class.

"Class, this is our knew student...uh...what was your name again?" he asked under his breath. She sighed and decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Netami, Shitsuren. I am..." she closed her eyes and opened them again, now staring at the ground. "I am fourteen and I am here to have a good education not to mess around and make any type of relationship with anyone. So, please, try not to disturb me while I am working or thinking to myself. Thank you." she finished with a bow and left a stunned class after going to the only remaining seat without looking at anyone.

Her seat was in the back by another boy and...two twins. When she saw this she flinched at the reality and what could have been if her sister was here with her. She could feel stares from people throughout the remainder of the beginning of the class.

Once class was over she stayed looking at the top of her desk until everyone else was gone. Unfortunately, the two twins and the other brunette haired boy stayed behind and started talking to each other. She pulled out her schedule to see that it was now break time.

Netami slowly got up from her seat but was pushed abruptly back down by the twin boys. she looked up and glared at them with her eye that was not covered by her bangs and asked quietly, "what?" but the twins simply looked at her questioningly.

As she was about to repeat her question the twins talked first. "Why don't you want to talk to anyone?" they both asked in unison. She thought of when her sister and her used to do the same thing. This caused her to look down at her desk.

"Is there something wrong with you?" the twin on the right asked. "Or do you think you're just a bad-ass?" the other asked. She slowly looked up at them and stared at there identical, cat-like eyes.

"A mirror image. The only one who can understand you is your reflection...My mirror..." then she looked down at her locket, opened it and looked at the smiling image of her sister. "...went missing..." she could feel the silence creep into uneasiness as they all stared at her.

"What do you mean?" asked the twin on her right breaking the silence. The silent girl simply stared at her locket without answering him, this particularly caught the brunette boys attention and walked over to the scene. When he looked over Netami's shoulder he asked her something no one expected.

"Is that your mother? You look very much like her." she asked observing it closer. After hearing this question she flinched at the thought, she looked nothing like her mother. She closed her locket before anyone could inspect any further.

"Actually, no. That's...my sister...my twin sister." at her answer both of the twins stopped breathing. "She..." netami said trying to get rid of the grief in her heart. For some reason she felt comfortable around these twins and this boy. Without knowing so a tear came out of her depressed gaze landing on one of the twins hands. This brought him to come back to reality and look down at her with sympathetic eyes and without thought put his hand on the girls own to comfort her.

The other twin gasped at the realization of her being a girl. "You're a girl?" he asked loudly, annoying the girl and bringing her to a stage of abrupt anger. She swiftly got up from her seat leaving the warm hand that once lay upon her own. Without even a word from anyone else she was out the door.

"Idiot!" yelled the brunette boy to the dumbfounded twin while the other stared off into the direction that Netami had left.

To where the footsteps of the girl without a reflection had been.


	3. Walking The Empty Halls

**Walking the Empty Halls**

The lonely girl walked through the halls, listening to her echoing footsteps. It was after school and throughout the day she had heard talk of a Host Club. It brought interest to her when she heard all of the girls in the school talk about it. She also noticed that they were all talking about wanting the new "boy" to join. She was guessing she was the "boy" they were talking about.

"Apparently they are to dense to realize I'm a girl. Oh well, might as well have fun with this. The only problem is those two twins and the brunette that know my true identity." She said aloud. She turned her head to look out the window to the clear blue sky while she kept walking as though she were gliding across the white tiled floor. "Whatever."

Without noticing where she was actually going, she ran into a really big door with a sign above it saying "Third Music Room". When she looked up and read the sign she was curious to know why there was no music floating from the room to her sensitive ears. So, she had to be so curious as to look in.

She twisted the golden handle that lay on the doors surface. When she pushed the door open a cluster of rose petals emitted from the bright light inside the room.

"what the hell?" she said looking from petal to petal in confusion. She squinted against the overwhelming light to try and figure out what was going on and who was in the room with her.

When it became clear and the figures where identified as a group of handsome boys sitting in a organized mesh around a blonde boy sitting in a chair in the middle. His position made him look like a king with his court.

'This is the craziest thing i have ever seen' Netami thought while a twitch in her eye appeared. Before she could ask a question, the whole group answered in unison the question she was going to ask.

"Welcome to the Host Club" thats when Netami could feel her arms go limp at her sides as she stood there shocked and amazed at how a group of rich snobs could be so organized AND how they insulted the music industry by assembling a club such as this in a music room.

"Hello Netami." Said the brunette she had met earlier that day. When she inspected the other members she noticed that the two twin brothers where also in the club. she sighed at the thought of these two being in something like this.

"figures." she said loud enough for all of them to be able to hear. The twin that made her angry before had a surprised look on his face while the other had a smile grace his lips. "So, i was wondering. What are you all doing in a music room?" she asked while not bothering to ask if she could look around.

"This was the only available room for us to rent when we started this club." the princely blonde figure stated in an overly dramatic pose. Netami simply looked at him with an overwhelmingly blank stare. This caused a great deal of what looked like to be stage depression from him as he went to a dark corner. The intimidating girl looked back at the group of boys with a bored expression across her face.

"My first impression...Not interested." she stated while looking at each mamber in the room. They all stared at her with disbelieving looks and open jaws, except for three of the darker haired boys. She decided it was time to go since no one had replied.

As she started to turn to leave she stopped, looked at the door frame, lay her hand on it, and smiled softly. Then she swiftly turned and disappeared down the hall, briefcase in hand, and keyboard across back, as though she had never stepped foot in the Host Club.

Memory of being there still lay inside, quietly.


	4. Late

**Late**

Netami walked out of the school with her mind in a daze thinking back to the Host Club. Without a troubling thought in her mind and a smile on her face, she started to slowly dance through the court yard. Her arms hanging limply at her side as she swayed to no particular beat. Then she thought back to a lullaby her mother used to sing to her and her sister when they were put to bed. The soft melody filled her mind as she started to sing it.

"Where in the deep night sky, the stars lie in its embrace, the courtyard still in its sleep, peace comes over your face." she continued in her entranced state, singing every word with a soft, gentle voice. " 'Come with me' it sings. 'hear the pulse of the land, the ocean's rhythms pull, to hold your heart in its hand'. When the wind draws strong, across the cypress trees, the night birds cease there songs, so gathers memories." Netami quieted and stood for a moment in silence ignoring the stray tear that roll down her red cheek.

She looks up to the sky and realizes it's getting dark. "Hm...I might want to get home before Auntie Eiju gets mad with me." She turned and started to walk out towards the gate entrance but stopped when she felt someone was watching her. She turned to the windows of the school where the Host Clubs room was and saw the small face of the twin that held her hand that day in class. She smiled and waved to him softly.

The boy simply looked at her in amusement. Happiness spread across his face as he waved back. He could see that she had mouthed out the words 'Have a good day' and replied back softly "Hope to see you again, Netami." With this the golden haired boy turned and vanished from sight. Netami decided it was time to leave.

On her way home she had not walked but danced lightly on foot. Each step was a graceful movement of pure joy. "Today was better then I thought it would have been." she commented to no one in particular. With happy thoughts ahead and worries starting to fall behind she started to hum the rhythm of the lullaby that once had no meaning to her, but as she thought about the words she realized that every line had thought towards the dreams of the night.

She came to the front gates of her so called home. The gates hinges creaked as she slowly entered the court yard. Hands in pockets and thoughts in clouds she had forgotten about her piano lessons until just now. She froze on the spot, standing in front of the front door, with eyes wide with fright about what her aunt might do. Without enough time to think of what to say as an excuse the door had opened, and there stood the very person she least wanted to see at the moment.

"Where have you been Netami?" aunt Eiju asked shrilly. Without waiting for her response she grabbed Netami's wrist tightly and pulled her into the house. Once they entered an empty room her aunt shoved her in and closed the door behind them. Netami stood and turned to be met with a hard slap in the face. "How many times have I told you never to be late?" she asked defiantly.

Netami stood, red faced with hair covering her eyes, as she looked to the ground. "Too many times to count auntie Eiju." she whispered in defeat. Her aunt smiled triumphantly.

"Precisely. So tell me. Why are you late?" she asked waiting for her response.

"I..." Netami felt as though she had a lump stuck in her throat as she felt the warm tears come to her eyes once more.

This situation happened many times before where she was only a few minutes late and her aunt would always go to far. Before Netami could finish what she was thinking to say her aunt grabbed her hair violently and pulled. Netami wailed in agony as her aunt started to rip out her hair.

"Tell me!" she screamed, her face becoming distorted with unnecessary anger. "And what did you do to your hair?!" she shouted while tugging on her hair even harder making Netami stand on her toes so as to try and stop the pain from hurting more.

"I forgot!" Netami said sobbing intensely. It was the only thing she could think to say. Her aunt started to pull less, but still had a hard grip on her hair. She glared angrily at Netami.

"How do you forget something you've been doing for the past three years?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I just did." she said as the lump in her throat grew with every word she would say, making it harder for her to breathe.

"Hm. You're excused for this one lesson, but you don't get any supper." her aunt said, simply throwing her to the ground and turning to leave her on the ground to drown in her agony.

Netami lay there on the floor until her sobs shrunk into hiccups, then decided to go to her room to start her homework in silence.

With no supper to satisfy her grumbling stomach, she choose to go straight to bed after taking a long shower. She lay in bed waiting and hoping for tomorrow to bring her spirits up and out of the blue. As she thought back to earlier in the school courtyard she remembered the lullaby. The sweet melody drifted into her thoughts as she closed her eyes softly, leaving the real world and entering the land of dreams.

Into the depths of nothingness.


End file.
